


Craig Tucker is definitely whipped

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig comforts his boyfriend through dysphoria, and reflects on how Tweek makes him feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me

Craig had come to find the feeling of Tweek's nails digging into his palm inoffensive, perhaps even pleasant. He associated the sensation with trust and comfort, as this is what he knew Tweek was searching for. Craig also knew that the alternative to this method of relief could very well be the digging of a sharp of object into Tweek's own skin, should his boyfriend's hand not be available. Craig would go to great lengths to prevent that from happening. Yes, this was undoubtedly preferable. 

It was also most certainly not the most distressing manifestation of Tweek's anxiety. In the most panicked inducing situations, he bit his nails until they bled, and yanked viciously on his hair until it came out. So the fingernail situation was not all that big of a deal. 

The current explanation for Craig's aching palm was some combination of menstrual cramping and Netflix's addition of the movie Rent to their instant queue. 

You see, if periods were hell for girls, being a boy only made it that much worse. Tweek was always on edge, but it was during this time of the month that his nerves skyrocketed. 

The first time Craig was made aware of his boyfriend's gender identity crisis was in the midst of an anxiety attack. It was the eighth grade and Tweek had been driven to tears by a bigoted comment made by none other then Eric Cartman himself. Seeing this, Craig had taken him to a secluded area to calm down, after which Tweek had begun to spout various confusing things regarding his genitalia; including but not limited to a detailed description of what a yeast infection entails. After some initial confusion, Craig assured him that his aptitude for indifference did in fact apply to his boyfriend's vagina, and that he loved Tweek regardless.

Though he wouldn't admit it, this revelation had made Craig all the more protective. Tweek's outburst had led to rumors, which led to confirmation that yes, Tweek was trans, and yes, you had damn well better refer to him by the correct pronouns or run the risk of unleashing the wrath of both him and his boyfriend. Needless to say, there had been multiple altercations between Craig and those who dared to question Tweek's validity. 

For the most part, however, the public's response to Tweek's coming out was supportive, for which he was grateful. Stan Marsh had smiled at him and gave him an over enthusiastic pat on the back. Kyle gave Cartman a speech about the dangers of hate speak. Jimmy removed all vaguely transphobic material from his act. Wendy Testaburger gifted him a pride flag. The goth kids congratulated him on his departure from conformity. 

And in what was deemed the most touching display of support, the town's only other trans person, Marjorine Stotch, cried and bought him flowers. 

It was now junior year, and it had become somewhat of a tradition for the boys to snuggle in Craig's bed and watch movies during Tweek's monthly battle with dysphoria. 

They also occurred sporadically, when Tweek's mental health deteriorated and he was in desperate need of attention and comfort. 

These days consisted of lazy kissing, and of Craig constantly whispering "You're so handsome, Tweek." 

Craig had once began to blush profusely when Clyde referred to him as "stone cold" and Tweek countered him, offering up their movie marathon days as proof. 

Upon hearing that Craig sat through the entirety of Les Miserables because it was Tweek's favorite movie, Clyde became incredibly emotional and Jimmy called him whipped. Token noted that this anecdote was similar to when, in freshman year, Craig joined drama club to surprise a very excited Tweek(he was less excited later, when Craig was inexplicably cast as the Danny Zuko to Nichole's Sandy, and they shared an onstage kiss) To make up for Craig's embarrassment, Tweek later gave his boyfriend a blowjob in the coffee shop's storage room after hours. Craig had come to the conclusion that the embarrassment that came with being openly in love was decidedly worth it. 

They boys were used to enduring the playful taunting about their sexuality proclivities and PDA-most often coming from Ruby Tucker-, and had thus learned to ignore it. 

On this particular afternoon, Tweek had chosen to watch Rent-most likely because he wanted to show off the fact that he had all of Mimi's singing parts memorized, in an effort to convince Craig to do the same with Roger's. 

As Angel's funeral scene played out on screen, Tweek became increasingly upset, leading to the aforementioned digging of the fingernails. Craig merely offered his boyfriend a sweet smile before being struck with an idea. 

As Tweek returned his attention to the screen, Craig released his hand. Tweek looked dejected, but only momentarily. Craig brought his hand instead up to Tweek's hair, and began to run his fingers gently through it. The other boy sighed contentedly, relaxing back into Craig's galaxy themed bedspread. 

Tweek turned suddenly and kissed softly. His tongue probed Craig's gently, which caused him to close his eyes, sinking deeper into the kiss, and sigh quietly. 

Tweek paused briefly, to laugh and mumble, "That was precious." 

Craig found Tweek's words and the feeling of his breath, warm against his boyfriend's skin, incredibly endearing. 

Tweek kissed him again, then turned back to the movie. As he did so, he let his fingers trail teasingly against Craig's chest. 

After a few seconds of this, Tweek turned once more from the screen, and began planting sweet kisses along Craig's jawline. Craig blushed despite himself, and giggled softly

He was sure their other classmates would gawk at the sight of this, as it contradicted so strongly the image he'd struggled to project for his entire life. 

Something about this thought caused him to grab onto his boyfriend's hand abruptly, and kiss him hard. Perhaps this was the only way to communicate how grateful he was that Tweek's many anxieties and superstitions had charmed him completely. All aspects of Tweek made Craig's heart swell. 

Tweek smiled into the kiss, and whispered softly, "You're so sweet." 

"Only for you."


End file.
